charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tales
Historic recounts of ancient battles between good and evil, Fairy Tales are not fables or made up stories, they are as much a part of Magical Heritage as anything else. Each and every written copy is a manifestation of the original that is entrusted to a Keeper and Apprentice for safe protection. These copies are meant to teach children about good and evil and right and wrong. It is highly encouraged that expectant mothers read Fairy Tales to their unborn children, especially mothers of magical children, to give them a heightened awareness of good and evil. Fairy Tale Artifacts The artifacts within each Fairy Tale - such as Cinderella's Glass Slippers, Snow White's Poison Apple and Little Red Riding Hoods Cloak - are not merely symbols; the power of each Fairy Tale emanates from these artifacts, and their magic continues to shape every single child born, even to this day. Each of these artifacts are kept in a secret Fortress protected by the Keeper of Fairy Tales and his Apprentice ensuring they don't fall into evil's hands. A Short List of Artifacts *Storybooks *Poison Apple (Snow White) *Magic Mirror (Snow White) *Ax (Snow White) *Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) *Glass Slippers (Cinderella) *Pumpkin (Cinderella) *Red Cloak (Little Red Riding Hood) *Magic Lamp (Aladdin) *Pestle & Mortar (Baba Yaga) *Spinning Wheel (Sleeping Beauty) The Keeper of Fairy Tales Residing in a magical fortress, location kept secret even from the Elders, the Keeper of Fairy Tales and his Apprentice are sworn to preserve, guard and protect each and every magical artifact from the Fairy Tales because they all contain powerful magic that mustn't ever be accessed by the forces of darkness. If they were to fall into the hands of demons or evil witches, sorcerers, warlocks and the like, the meaning of the Fairy Tales could be changed, shifting them away from Good, allowing them to be corrupted for every future generation. His Fortress The Fortress, located atop a cliff in a hidden location, is only accessible by a being wearing an artifact from a Fairy Tale, such as Little Red Riding Hood's cape or Cinderella's glass slippers. That person must also use a portal created by a copy of a Fairy Tale. A List of Popular Fairy Tales *Jack and the Giant Beanstalk *Hansel and Gretel *Cinderella *Aladdin *The Wizard of Oz *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Little Red Riding Hood *Robin Hood *Alice in Wonderland *Sleeping Beauty *Rapunzel *Beauty and the Beast *The Little Mermaid The Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror Uses Fairy Tales Against the Charmed Ones In 2002, the Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror escaped from the Magic Mirror from the Fairy Tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves when it fell from a wall within the Fortress. She then killed the Keeper of Fairy Tales and trapped his Apprentice in the Mirror and demanded that the Apprentice show her who the most powerful witch in all the land was; expecting that it was she, she was extremely displeased to learn that there were three greater than she; the Charmed Ones were the most powerful witches. : The Witch then brought forth The Woodsman from Snow White and sent him after the Charmed Ones but they managed to defeat him, she then sent the glass slippers from Cinderella to Phoebe Halliwell, causing her to become Cinderella and eventually turn into a pumpkin. She then had Paige Matthews take a bite from the poison apple from Sleeping Beauty, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. After falling into the sleep, a group of Dwarves appeared to preserve Paige and they tried to break the spell. The Wicked Witch then sent the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood after Piper and Penny Halliwell; the wolf swallowed Penny and took on her identity and eventually it ate Piper, but she managed to break free by blowing him up from within with her power of Molecular Combustion. : Piper defeated the Wicked Witch by putting on Red Riding Hood's red cape and she travelled through a portal to the Fortress where she vanquished the evil witch, breaking all the spells on Phoebe and Paige. The Apprentice was then freed from the Mirror and took over as Keeper of the Fairy Tales. Category:Charmed Universe